I'm Always There For You
by MIREUUU
Summary: Yongguk pergi kencan! Himchan badmood! Zelo jadi kena sasaran Himchan deh! "AYO KITA HANCURKAN KENCAN YONGGUK HYUNG!" ff humor gagal, BangHim couple twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Always There For You**

**Chapter : 1/2**

**Author : Mir**

**Cast : Bang Yong Guk, Kim Him Chan**

**Support cast : Jung Dae Hyun, Yoo Young Jae, Moon Jong Up, Choi Jun Hong**

**Guest stars : Yang Yo Seob dan seorang yeoja (?)**

**Warning : typo, alur gaje, judul gak sesuai dengan isi cerita**

**.**

**.**

**Yo! Mir is back!**

**ini ff BAP pertama Mir**

**ff ini dibuat saat sedang menjelang UN (?) /gak tau diri/**

**jadi kalau hancur maklumin aja yah. emg kapan ff Mir gak hancur sih -_-**

**kalau udah baca baik yg disengaja maupun tak disengaja, jangan lupa review ya :'**

**ff tanpa review itu bagaikan butiran debu tanpa debu (?)**

**okedeh, cekaidot! selamat membaca! XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang hening dan sunyi..

Burung-burung berkicau dengan riang..

Matahari masih enggan menampakkan sinarnya..

Angin berhembus menyiratkan kesegaran..

Aah tidak ada yang lebih indah daripada mendapatkan hari libur di tengah-tengah saat sibuknya comeback.

.

.

.

**_At Dorm BAP_**

"Yongguk _hyung_..." panggil seseorang yang sering di simbolkan sebagai 'kelinci biru', yaitu uri magnae Zelo. Zelo memasuki kamar milik Yongguk-Himchan-Jongup untuk mencari leader tersayangnya yang bernama Bang Yong Guk. Tetapi ia tidak dapat menemukan orang yang ia cari di dalam kamar itu. Zelo memiringkan kepalanya begitu melihat ada yang bergerak di balik selimut.

Zelo melangkah dengan hati-hati lalu membuka selimut itu dengan cepat.

"Eh? Himchan _hyung_?" kaget Zelo. Ternyata Himchan lah yang ada di balik selimut itu.

"APA?!" bentak Himchan sambil menatap Zelo garang. Himchan memang paling tidak suka kalau ada yang mengganggu acara 'menggalau di dalam selimut' nya.

"A...aku ingin mencari Yongguk _hyung_..." ucap Zelo terbata saking takutnya dengan tatapan Himchan.

"Yongguk udah mati! Sudah, pergi sana!" bentak Himchan lagi sambil menarik selimut tadi menyelimuti seluruh badannya kembali.

Karena tahu mood Himchan lagi SANGAT buruk, Zelo pun menuruti perintah Himchan untuk segera pergi daripada ia dijadikan bahan makan malam hari ini.

.

.

.

Zelo menutup pintu kamar YongChanUp(?) itu dari luar. Ia pun sedikit menghelakan napas sambil menatap buku PR nya sedih. Padahal ia tadi mencari Yongguk bertujuan untuk minta di ajari PR.

Daehyun, Youngjae dan Jongup yang sedang asyik nonton di ruang tengah mengalihkan pandangan ke si kelinci biru.

"Kenapa muka mu Zelo? Kok sedih?" tanya Jongup prihatin.

Zelo segera menduduki dirinya tepat di samping Jongup. "Tadi aku mencari Yongguk _hyung_ untuk minta di ajari PR. Tetapi saat aku mencari kekamarnya, Himchan _hyung_ bilang Yongguk _hyung_ sudah mati. Dengan nada membentak lagi! Aku kan jadi kaget!" curhat si magnae dengan suara yang meninggi di akhir kalimat.

"Oh _umma_ kita sedang dalam _mood_ buruk." Komentar Youngjae.

"Pasti lagi bertengkar dengan Yongguk _hyung_. Masa Yongguk _hyung_ di bilang mati -_-" sahut Daehyun.

Jongup sedikit tersentak saat ia mengingat sesuatu. "Oh iya! Tadi Yongguk _hyung_ pamit padaku kalau dia mau pergi keluar! Dilihat dari gaya nya, kelihatan nya sih mau pergi kencan." Ucap Jongup mengundang perhatian ketiga namja yang ada disana.

"Mwo? Yongguk _hyung_ kencan?!" tanya Youngjae tak percaya sambil membulatkan matanya.

"Pasti alasan itulah yang membuat Himchan _hyung_ menjadi _badmood_. Ckck dasar mereka berdua.." ucap Daehyun sambil geleng-geleng.

"Huwaaaaaaa kalau Yongguk _hyung_ punya pacar, kita pasti bakal dapat _umma_ baru!" panik Zelo dengan polosnya.

"Zelo benar! Aku tidak mau kalau sampai kita punya _umma_ baru! _Umma_ kita tetap Himchan _hyung_ selamanya!" dukung Jongup dengan wajahnya yang polos juga.

Daehyun dan Youngjae bertatapan sebentar sambil bertelepati, apa yang harus mereka katakan kepada kedua _magnae_ polos ini?

"Ehm, begini ya Zelo, Jongup. Yongguk _hyung_ itu _namja_, Himchan _hyung_ juga _namja_. Sudah sewajarnya kalau Yongguk _hyung_ berkencan dengan _yeoja_ lain..." jelas Youngjae dengan bahasa yang sederhana, di ikuti anggukan oleh Daehyun.

"Kenapa? Himchan _hyung_ kan sangat menyayangi Yongguk _hyung_, begitu pula sebaliknya!" protes Zelo.

"Betul! Buktinya Himchan _hyung_ sampai badmood gitu gara-gara melihat Yongguk _hyung_ kencan!" tambah Jongup dengan ekspresi yakin.

Daehyun dan Youngjae terdiam sebentar, memikirkan kata-kata _dongsaeng_ mereka yang cukup masuk akal.

"Mereka benar Dae, aku juga sebenarnya nggak rela kalau Yongguk _hyung_ dekat dengan orang selain Himchan _hyung_..." ucap Youngjae memecah keheningan, diikuti anggukan dari Jongup dan Zelo.

Daehyun menatap Youngjae malas seakan berkata _mengapa-kau-mendukung-mereka?_

Youngjae langsung nyengir.

"Sebenarnya aku juga nggak rela sih. Tapi kita kan juga harus mengerti perasaan Yongguk _hyung_!" Sahut Daehyun berusaha pengertian.

"Kau mengerti perasaan Yongguk _hyung_, tetapi kenapa tidak mengerti perasaan Himchan _hyung_?" lawan Youngjae membalikkan kalimat Daehyun.

Daehyun terdiam.

Keringat segede jagung bercucuran.

Skakmat.

1

2

3

"AYO KITA HANCURKAN KENCAN YONGGUK _HYUNG_!" teriak Daehyun mengambil keputusan. Keputusan Daehyun bisa berubah dalam 3 detik hanya karena pendapat Youngjae. Kau memang jenius Youngjae -_-

"YEEEE!" teriak Youngjae, Jongup dan Zelo bersamaan sambil mengepalkan tangan mereka setinggi langit. (Readers : Setinggi langit? -_-)

"Ayo hyung, kita harus cepat bertindak sebelum Yongguk _hyung_ sukses kencan dengan _yeoja_ lain itu!" ucap Jongup dengan semangat '45. Kalau yang beginian aja langsung semangat -_-

"Jongup _hyung_ benar, kita harus segera membuat rencana 'penghancuran kencan Yongguk _hyung'_!" setuju Zelo.

Youngjae mengeluarkan smirknya. "Tenang saja, aku sudah dapat rencana."

Daehyun, Jongup dan Zelo menatap Youngjae kaget. Secepat itukah ia menemukan rencana?

"Apa rencana mu?" tanya Daehyun penasaran.

"Dengarkan aku, begini rencana nya..." Youngjae memperkecil suaranya, sehingga mereka berempat saling mendekatkan diri satu sama lain (?).

.

.

**_Rencana Youngjae_**

**_Percakapan Yongguk dan _****yeoja****_ nya saat kencan :_**

_Yongguk : Kamu tahu nggak persamaan bunga mawar dan dirimu?_

_Yeoja : Apa?_

_Yongguk : Sama-sama indah dan tidak pernah bosan untuk dilihat..._

_Yeoja : *tersipu malu* Ah... _oppa_ bisa aja..._

_Yongguk : Itu kenyataan... Nah sekarang aku mau jujur _baby_... sebenarnya aku... sudah lama aku mencintai—_

_Jongup & Zelo : *muncul dari belakang* _APPAAAAAAA_!_

_Yongguk : *kaget* J-Jongup? Zelo?!_

_Yeoja : _Appa_? Jadi kamu sudah menikah, bahkan sudah memiliki anak? DASAR _PLAYBOY!

_**PLAK**__! *bunyi si yeoja menampar Yongguk*_

_*yeoja nya langsung pergi ninggalin ketiga member BAP*_

_Yongguk : Tidak _baby_! Please jangan tinggalkan aku! _BABYYYY_!_

.

.

.

Itulah sekilas info dari rencana Youngjae untuk menghancurkan kencan leader mereka. Daehyun, Jongup dan Zelo mengangguk paham dengan rencana Youngjae.

"Jadi aku dan Zelo harus berakting seolah-olah kami adalah anak Yongguk _hyung_?" tanya Jongup.

"Dan dengan begitu pacarnya Yongguk _hyung_ tidak akan mau jadian dengan Yongguk _hyung_?" lanjut Zelo.

Youngjae mengangguk. "Berdandan lah sebaik mungkin sampai wajah kalian berdua terlihat asing dan tidak akan ada yang bisa mengenali kalian sebagai member BAP. Dengan begitu, _yeoja_ itu pasti akan mengira kalian benar-benar anaknya Yongguk _hyung_!"

"Tetapi kita tidak tahu Yongguk _hyung_ kencan dimana..." ucap Zelo.

"Tenang saja! Aku dan Daehyun yang akan mencari tahu! Selagi kami mencari Yongguk _hyung_, gunakan kesempatan itu untuk berdandan, _arraseo_?" tanya Youngjae udah kayak leader aja.

"_ARRASEO_ HYUNG!" jawab Jongup dan Zelo bersamaan dengan semangat.

Berbeda dengan ekspresi Daehyun yang tampak malas. "_Mwo_? Aku harus ikutan juga? Males ah, pergi saja sendiri!" usir Daehyun ke Youngjae.

Youngjae segera menarik tangan Daehyun untuk berdiri. "Kami akan cari mereka sekarang, nanti kami kabari kalau udah ketemu! _Annyeong_!" pamit Youngjae mengabaikan kalimat Daehyun sebelumnya.

"Y-ya! Yoo Young Jaeee!" protes Daehyun yang diseret oleh Youngjae keluar dari dorm.

.

.

.

**TBC** (?)

Awalnya mau bikin oneshot, tapi kyk nya kepanjangan, makanya jadi twoshot

jadi cerita selanjutnya bakal di publish nanti malam kalau lagi mood(?)

apakah ada yg menanti kelanjutan cerita ini? kalau ada, review yaa~ XD


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Always There For You**

**Chapter : 2/2**

**Author : Mir**

**Cast : Bang Yong Guk, Kim Him Chan**

**Support cast : Jung Dae Hyun, Yoo Young Jae, Moon Jong Up, Choi Jun Hong, Manager BAP**

**Guest stars : Yang Yo Seob dan seorang yeoja (?)**

**Warning : typo, alur gaje, judul gak sesuai dengan isi cerita**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balesan review :**

**KSD0732 : ne udah lanjut ^^ tentu aja boleh :D eh setau Mir Jongup dan Zelo itu couple. masa dua-duanya uke? (?)**

**Daevict024 : makasih udah review ^^**

**RSMingkki21 : gapapa Zelo kan baby face :3 yo lestarikan ff BAP! makasih dukungan nya~ ^^**

**Asha lightyagamikun : iya kasihan my baby Zelo :') /plak/ di video2 kan sering banget Himchan marahin Zelo, makanya Mir buat jadi kayak gitu ^^**

**Jaylyn Rui : uyeee reader setia Mir! /peluk/ *plak!* makasih ya udah baca karya Mir ^^ terharu banget, btw Mir manggil kamu siapa nih? :3  
**

**Mir juga baru2 ini jadi fans nya BAP, mereka keren banget gilaaa! /plak/**

**Dianaanisti1 : ampuun makasih udah suka ama epep kuuh :' Daehyun mah ujung2nya pasti bakal ngikutin Youngjae hehehe**

**magnae couple emg pas banget jadi anak-anak xD**

**Azura Lynn Gee : Youngjae kan jenius :3 makasih udah review ^^**

**Malik de Angel : ne BangHim emg pas banget jadi couple :3**

**Deer Panda : Daehyun cepet amat berubah pikiran ya xD**

**litza tjahbigstoon : aaaaaaa my baby Zelo jangan di peluuuk /plak/ makasih dukungannya ya ^^**

**BabySuLayDo : ne gumawo udah review ^^**

**Yui the devil : iya betul. emg ada yang mau kencan ama Yongguk? /dibakar Yongguk/**

**no name : ne makasih review nyaa ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Waa gak nyangka ada juga yang mau review!**

**Jujur ya karena ini ff BAP pertama Mir, mungkin feel nya masih kurang dapet, apalagi Mir baru2 ini jadi fans nya BAP /alibi/**

**Dan Mir ngerasa ff ini masih kuraaang T_T**

**Tapi Mir nggak pengen readers yg nungguin ni ff (emg ada?) jadi kelamaan nunggu**

**Jadi langsung Mir publish aja seadanya u,u**

**Mianhe kalau ff Mir kali ini ngecewain yak *bow bareng DaeJae***

**Yaudah segitu aja curhatan(?) Mir. Nyok CEKAIDOT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huwaaaaaaa kalau Yongguk _hyung_ punya pacar, kita pasti bakal dapat _umma_ baru!"

"AYO KITA HANCURKAN KENCAN YONGGUK _HYUNG_!"

"Jadi aku dan Zelo harus berakting seolah-olah kami adalah anak Yongguk _hyung_?"

"Tenang saja! Aku dan Daehyun yang akan mencari tahu! Selagi kami mencari Yongguk hyung, gunakan kesempatan itu untuk berdandan, arraseo?"

"Y-ya! Yoo Young Jaeee!"

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**_At Romantic(?) Cafe_**

Romatic cafe... sesuai dengan nama nya, suasana di cafe itu sangat romantis. Cocok banget untuk pergi kencan dan biasanya orang tidak akan datang ke cafe itu kalau statusnya sedang '_single_'.

Namun... mari kita lihat di sudut kanan cafe. Ada seorang namja yang sangat kita kenal, yang sedang dicari-cari oleh Zelo tadi, sedang berhadapan dengan seorang yeoja dalam 1 meja. Siapapun yang melihat mereka pasti mengira kedua orang itu sedang berkencan. Kedua orang itu adalah... Bang Yong Guk dan ... seorang yeoja. /plak/

Yongguk tampak sedang asyik berbicara dengan yeoja itu. Oh, apa kau benar-benar sedang kencan Bang Yong Guk?

"Jae, itu mereka! Hosh hosh hosh!" teriak Daehyun dari luar cafe dengan napas yang tidak teratur. Cukup sulit menemukan cafe itu karena cukup jauh dari dorm dan mereka tidak menggunakan kendaraan.

"Haaaah akhirnya ketemu juga! Gila panas banget di luar, ayo kita masuk ke dalam cafe itu Daehyun-ah!" ajak Youngjae yang langsung memasuki cafe itu, diikuti Daehyun dari belakang. Sesampainya didalam cafe, Youngjae dan Daehyun langsung disambut oleh udara sejuk yang bersumber dari AC. Kalau di bandingkan dengan panas teriknya matahari di luar, berada di dalam cafe ini bagaikan surga! /eaaaa/

"Jae-ah ayo kita duduk disana!" ucap Daehyun menunjuk salah satu meja yang cukup bagus untuk memantau Yongguk dan _yeoja_ nya.

"Eh? Itu artinya kita harus memesan makanan atau minuman disini Dae!" sahut Youngjae.

"Biar sajalah, lagi pula aku sedang lapar! Ayo kita kesana!" Daehyun langsung menarik tangan Youngjae untuk duduk. Mereka berdua langsung menutupi wajah mereka dengan buku menu, sambil sesekali mengintip _leader_ mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja datang seorang _waiter_ menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Selamat siang tuan-tuan. Mau memesan apa?" tanya _waiter_ itu sopan. Padahal dalam hati sebenarnya ia ingin ketawa melihat ada dua orang dengan jenis kelamin yang sama datang berduaan ke cafe yang bersuasana romantis ini.

"Loh, Yoseob _hyung_?" tanya Daehyun tak percaya sambil menatap _waiter_ itu lekat-lekat.

"E-eh? Daehyun? Youngjae?" kaget _waiter_ yang ternyata adalah Yoseob dari BEAST itu.

"Sedang apa _hyung_ kerja disini? Apa gaji _hyung_ kurang?" tanya Youngjae.

Wajah Yoseob langsung memerah. "_A-anni_! Aku hanya sedang mengumpulkan uang karena Junhyung _hyung_ sebentar lagi ulangtahun! Aku ingin membelikannya kado dari hasil kerja keras ku sendiri! Aduh kenapa jadi keceplosan gini? Aigoo lupakan perkataan ku barusan! Kalau kalian sendiri? Ngapain datang ke cafe super romantis ini? Berduaan lagi!" tanya Yoseob sambil menatap jahil Daehyun dan Youngjae.

Daehyun men-_death glare_ Yoseob, sementara Youngjae menghelakan napas pasrah. Ia sudah menduga akan jadi seperti ini.

"Kami sedang punya misi. _Hyung_ tidak perlu tahu!" balas Daehyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke menu.

Tawa Yoseob langsung lepas begitu melihat kedua dongsaeng nya yang tampak malu-malu. "Kalian berdua terlihat sedang kencan tau! Nah sekarang cepatlah katakan apa pesanan kalian atau lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini kalau tidak mau memesan!" garang Yoseob. Wajah nya yang terlihat sopan layaknya seorang _waiter_ profesional tadi hilang tak berbekas.

Daehyun membolak balik buku menu itu dengan wajah nafsuan (?). "Hemm aku mau _steak_, _banana split, spagetti_, _hamburger_, _fried rice,_ _fren_—"

Youngjae segera membungkam mulut Daehyun yang tak akan berhenti mengoceh hingga semua menu yang ada di buku menu itu habis ia sebutkan. Ia sudah hapal betul watak Daehyun yang rakus dan monster makanan. Sebelum Yoseob benar-benar mengabulkan pesanan Daehyun, Youngjae segera menahannya.

"_Ani_ Yoseob _hyung_! Batalkan semua yang Daehyun pesan tadi! Kami hanya pesan _steak_ 2 porsi dan minuman nya cukup _cola_ saja 2 gelas. Hanya itu saja!" ucap Youngjae masih membungkam mulut Daehyun yang sedang mengeluarkan kalimat protes.

Yoseob sedikit kaget awalnya, lalu barulah ia paham. Ia lupa kalau Daehyun itu monster makanan.

"Baiklah, selamat menunggu." Pamit Yoseob sebelum pergi dari sana. Daehyun menatap kepergian Yoseob dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks, tega nya kau hanya memberi ku satu porsi steak Youngjae-ah..." ucap Daehyun berlinang air mata.

Youngjae meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya untuk menyuruh Daehyun mengecilkan suaranya. Bisa gawat kalau Yongguk sampai tahu keberadaan mereka!

Eh?

Yongguk?

Oh iya!

"Dae-ah kau lupa tujuan kita kemari? Bukan untuk makan kan? Ayo cepat kau bbm(?) Jongup dan katakan kita sedang ada di romantic cafe!" suruh Youngjae dengan suara yang pelan, tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh Daehyun.

Masih berlinang air mata, Daehyun mengangguk dan mengeluarkan bb nya. Ia pun segera menghubungi Jongup dan menyuruh mereka kemari. Sesekali Youngjae melirik ke belakangnya. Yongguk masih ada disana.

Daehyun pun menaruh bb nya kembali ke dalam saku seusai menghubungi Jongup. Tangisan nya sudah reda.

"Hey Dae, apa kau melihat wajah _yeoja_ itu tadi saat kita diluar?" tanya Youngjae. _Yeoja_ yang bersama Yongguk itu dalam posisi membelakangi mereka, sehingga mereka berdua tidak tahu siapa _yeoja_ itu.

Daehyun menggeleng. "Mata ku hanya terfokus ke Yongguk _hyung_."

Youngjae menghelakan napasnya kecewa. "Aku tadi juga hanya melihat Yongguk _hyung_. Ayo kita dengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan!"

Seusai Youngjae menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mereka berdua segera menajamkan pendengaran telinga mereka masing-masing.

.

.

**Pembicaraan Yongguk dan si Yeoja :**

Yongguk : Jadi apa kabar _eonni_-_eonni_ mu itu?

Yeoja : Baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah mau bertanya _oppa_.

Yongguk : Tentu saja, kita kan akan menjadi keluarga.

Yeoja : Hihihi _oppa_ salah. Yang benar kita sudah menjadi keluarga kan?

Yongguk : Haha iya benar juga..

.

.

Wajah Daehyun dan Youngjae memerah. Apa Yongguk sudah melamar yeoja itu sehingga mereka akan menjadi satu keluarga? Bahkan katanya mereka sudah menjadi satu keluarga?!

"Dimana Zelo dan Jongup?! Mengapa mereka lama sekali?!" tanya Daehyun frustasi.

"Itu gara-gara kita lama menghubungi mereka. Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya aku mengenal suara _yeoja_ itu." Ucap Youngjae ragu.

"Kau benar. Aku juga tak asing mendengar suara _yeoja_ itu. Apa kita kenal dengan _yeoja_ itu ya?" Daehyun mengira-ngira.

Daehyun dan Youngjae pun terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai-sampai mereka tidak fokus lagi mendengar lanjutan percakapan dari Yongguk dan _yeoja_ itu.

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa _oppa_ memanggilku kesini? Apa _oppa_ ada masalah?" tanya _yeoja_ itu.

Yongguk menggaruk kepalanya yang mendadak gatal. "Ehm, kau benar Jieun-ah, aku memang ada masalah... dengan Himchan."

Uye!

Akhirnya kita mengetahui siapa _yeoja_ yang menjadi 'teman kencan' Yongguk hari ini! Dia adalah Song Ji Eun dari Secret!

Ehm, tetapi sepertinya Daehyun dan Youngjae tidak dengar karena masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Jieun tersenyum. "Bertengkar dengan Himchan _oppa_ lagi _ne_?"

Yongguk mengangguk kaku. "Aku memang _leader_ yang payah. Padahal aku bisa mengatasi Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup dan Zelo dengan mudah. Tetapi kalau dengan Himchan, aku selalu bertengkar dengan nya. Entah lah, mungkin karena tautan umur kami yang sangat dekat, dia tidak memandang aku sebagai _leader _nya." curhat Yongguk dengan wajah prihatin.

"Karena aku bukan _leader_, aku tidak mengerti perasaan _oppa_. Tetapi aku yakin Himchan _oppa_ tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Hibur Jieun. Yongguk menundukkan wajahnya sedih.

"Memang nya apa yang membuat kalian berdua bertengkar?" lanjut Jieun.

Yongguk semakin mendudukkan wajah nya. "Kemaren... seusai pulang dari latihan, kami semua dibagi menempati 2 mobil. Mobil pertama berisi Zelo, Jongup dan Youngjae sedangkan mobil kedua berisi aku, Himchan dan Daehyun. Setelah mobil kami sampai, Daehyun langsung turun duluan dan menyusul yang lainnya masuk ke dorm. Setelah Daehyun masuk, barulah Himchan turun dari mobil. Sialnya, saat turun dari mobil kakinya Himchan tak sengaja menginjak sesuatu yang licin dan ia langsung terpeleset. Aku yang masih berada di dalam mobil tentu saja sangat kaget dan segera menolongnya. Himchan mengatakan jari-jari nya sangat sakit. Aku sangat panik dan segera berencana membawa Himchan ke rumah sakit. Tetapi Himchan menolak dengan mengatakan ia baik-baik saja, lalu ia langsung memasuki dorm." Jelas Yongguk panjang lebar.

Jieun sama sekali tidak menyela saat Yongguk bercerita. Yongguk mengambil napas sejenak, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya lagi.

"Saat di dorm aku terus-terusan memaksanya untuk ke rumah sakit, tetapi ia tidak mau mendengarku. Tentu saja aku tidak menceritakan insiden itu ke Daehyun atau ke yang lainnya, aku takut mereka malah menjadi cemas. Lalu tadi pagi aku dan Himchan kembali bertengkar gara-gara masalah yang sama, dan aku langsung pergi meninggalkannya sendiri." Ucap Yongguk mengakhiri ceritanya.

Jieun memasang wajah simpati. "Kalau Himchan _oppa_ tidak mau, sebaiknya jangan dipaksa ke rumah sakit _oppa_."

"Ani! Dia harus ke rumah sakit, aku tahu jari nya pasti sedang sakit! Saat semua sedang tertidur aku sempat memeriksa jari nya, dan aku melihat ada 2 jari nya yang membiru!" ucap Yongguk frustasi, hampir menangis.

"_Oppa_ jangan menangis, Himchan _oppa_ pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin dia hanya tidak ingin membuat _oppa_ khawatir.." hibur Jieun sambil mengusap bahu Yongguk, berusaha menenangkan orang yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai saudara sendiri.

"Tetapi kelakuan nya itu hanya membuat ku semakin khawatir Jieun-ah! Aku sangat khawatir kalau dia kenapa-kenapa!"

Jieun tersenyum lembut. "Di mata ku... _oppa_ terlihat seperti sedang mengkhawatirkan pacar sendiri. Apa kalian pacaran?"

Wajah frustasi Yongguk berubah menjadi kaget dalam sekejap. "_Mwo_?! Tidak mungkin!"

"Kalau begitu... _oppa _pasti sangat mencintai Himchan _oppa_... cepatlah temui dia dan ungkapkan perasaan _oppa_ padanya!" ucap Jieun lagi.

"K-kau ini bicara apa Jieun-ah?" wajah Yongguk memerah.

"Hehehe _oppa _ini sangat mudah ditebak. Dari raut wajah _oppa_ yang sangat mengkhawatirkan Himchan _oppa_ itu saja sudah kelihatan kalau _oppa_ mencintainya."

"Tentu saja aku sangat mengkhawatirkan member-member ku yang sedang terluka, baik dia Youngjae, Jongup atau pun yang lainnya. Tidak peduli dia adalah Himchan atau tidak." Yongguk masih mengelak.

"Sudah lah percuma _oppa_ mengelak! Ayo cepat _oppa_ pulang sekarang dan temui Himchan _oppa_!" ucap Jieun dengan nada jahilnya. Wajah Yongguk semakin memerah.

.

.

.

"D-Daehyun... _yeoja_ itu mengusap bahu Yongguk _hyung_..." ucap Youngjae dengan tampang menyeramkan.

Daehyun yang sedang sibuk makan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, tepatnya ke arah Yongguk. Matanya membulat kaget.

"Wajah Yongguk _hyung_ juga kelihatan memerah... gawat kita akan benar-benar punya _umma_ baru..." ujar Daehyun masih dengan matanya yang membulat.

Youngjae kembali mengutak-atik HP nya untuk menyuruh Jongup dan Zelo kesini secepatnya. Tak sengaja mata Daehyun menemukan kedua _dongsaeng_ nya sudah berdiri di depan cafe.

"Yongjae-ah! Itu Jongup dan Zelo!" girang Daehyun sambil menunjuk keluar. Youngjae mengikuti arah tunjukan Daehyun.

"Akhirnya mereka datang juga... apa mereka benar-benar berdandan? Kenapa kelihatannya sama saja?" tanya Youngjae.

"Yang penting mereka sudah datang! Ayo kita lihat bagaimana reaksi _yeojachingu_ nya Yongguk _hyung_ itu!" ucap Daehyun semangat.

.

.

.

Disaat Jieun masih asyik-asyiknya menggoda Yongguk, Jongup dan Zelo datang dengan gagahnya. Dandanan mereka sama sekali tidak mengefek, mereka tetap terlihat seperti Jongup BAP dan Zelo BAP.

'_Serang mereka Jongup-ah, Zelo-ah!'_ batin Daehyun dan Youngjae bersamaan.

"APPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Jongup dan Zelo berbarengan membuat Yongguk dan Jieun tersentak kaget. Yongguk sampai jatuh dari kursi saking kagetnya.

"_Aigoo_, Yongguk _oppa_!" teriak Jieun.

Nyali Zelo dan Jongup langsung menciut begitu menyadari ada Jieun, _sunbae_ mereka disana.

"J-Jieun _noona_..." gumam Zelo dan Jongup berbarengan.

"Y-Ya! Jongup! Zelo! Apa yang kalian berdua perbuat hah?!" tanya Yongguk esmosi sambil mengelus pantatnya yang berciuman dengan lantai. Hal itu sedikit mengundang perhatian para pengunjung cafe, terutama Daehyun dan Youngjae.

Sama seperti dongsaeng mereka, Daehyun dan Youngjae juga sangat kaget begitu menyadari yeoja yang bersama Yongguk itu adalah Jieun! _Sunbae_ mereka!

"Ternyata _yeoja _itu adalah Jieun... pantas saja kita familiar dengan suaranya..." ucap Daehyun sambil menatap Youngjae.

"Aigoo, perbuatan kita sia-sia Daehyun-ah. Yongguk _hyung_ tidak mungkin jadian dengan Jieun... Jieun kan sudah punya _namjachingu_!" tambah Youngjae kecewa.

"Memangnya ini rencana siapa?" tanya Daehyun menyindir Youngjae.

"Entah lah, aku tidak tahu ini rencana siapa. Ayo kita kabur!"

Youngjae segera menarik tangan Daehyun dan mereka berdua berlari keluar cafe sebelum ketahuan dan kena damprat oleh Yongguk.

Masih ditempat yang sama, Yongguk menatap Jongup dan Zelo bergantian seakan meminta penjelasan. Jieun sedikit tertawa melihat kelakuan _hoobae_ nya.

"Katakan apa tujuan kalian?!" tanya Yongguk dengan nada penekanan disetiap kata.

Jongup dan Zelo saling bertatapan, lalu menelan saliva mereka dengan susah payah.

"Himchan hyung sedang _badmood_ di dorm... tapi _hyung_ malah pergi berkencan... makanya kami semua merencanakan ini agar _hyung_ pulang ke dorm dan menenangkan Himchan _hyung_..." jelas Jongup seadanya.

"Himchan sedang _badmood_?" ulang Yongguk.

Zelo mengangguk. "Ne, tadi dia sempat memaki ku gara-gara aku bertanya dimana Yongguk _hyung_..." adu Zelo.

Yongguk menundukkan mukanya sedih sementara Jieun menepuk pundak Yongguk pelan.

"Pulang lah, temui dia sekarang." Ujar Jieun.

Yongguk menatap Jieun, lalu mengangguk lemas. Ia pun beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan lemas keluar cafe.

.

.

.

**_At Dorm BAP_**

Yongguk menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Belum pernah dorm sehening ini sebelumnya. Sepertinya Daehyun dan Youngjae belum pulang, sedangkan Zelo dan Jongup tadi masih tinggal bersama Jieun di cafe. Biasanya disaat kondisi seperti ini, Himchan lah yang selalu menyambutnya. Himchan selalu ada untuknya disaat _dongsaeng-dongsaeng_ nya sedang sibuk sendiri. Himchan juga yang selalu menemani nya begadang saat membuat lirik lagu.

Selama ini Himchan selalu ada untuk Yongguk. Sekaranglah saatnya Yongguk ada untuk Himchan.

Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi Yongguk melangkah ke kamar mereka, yang ia tahu pasti Himchan ada disana. Biarlah Himchan mau membentaknya, melemparnya, menendangnya atau pun menggilingnya bersama bawang dan cabe. Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, ia harus bisa membujuk Himchan pergi ke rumah sakit.

**Tok tok tok**

Ceklek!

Yongguk membuka pintu kamar. Tampak lah Himchan sedang duduk di sudut kamar sambil menundukkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Dengan kedua tangan yang ia sembunyikan di balik lutut juga.

"Himchan," panggil Yongguk lembut.

Himchan langsung menegakkan kepalanya menatap Yongguk. Mata Yongguk membulat saat melihat wajah Himchan yang sangat berantakan. Wajahnya yang biasa tampan sekaligus cantik, berkharisma dan selalu tersenyum itu sekarang tampak kusut dan penuh dengan air mata. Himchan menangis!

"H-Himchan kau kenapa?!" tanya Yongguk panik sambil menghampiri Himchan. Saat Yongguk berjongkok tepat di depan Himchan, Himchan segera memeluk Yongguk erat. Ia kembali terisak.

"Hiks... Sakit sekali Yonggukkie..." ucap Himchan sambil terisak. Yongguk semakin panik.

"Bagian mana yang sakit? Jari mu bagaimana?" tanya Yongguk. Terdengar jelas kekhawatiran dari nada bicaranya.

Himchan menggeleng lemah. "_Ani_, yang sakit adalah hati ku... kumohon jangan marah lagi Yongguk, aku tidak bisa apa-apa kalau kau tidak ada..."

"Aku tentu marah kalau kau tidak menuruti perintah ku. Aku _leader_ mu Himchan." Ucap Yongguk dengan penegasan di akhir kalimat. Himchan pun melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata Yongguk dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak mau kau khawatir Yongguk, aku tidak mau menjadi beban mu..."

Yongguk segera mengusap wajah Himchan yang basah oleh air mata dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku selalu mengkhawatirkan mu karena kau adalah anggota ku, sahabat terdekat ku, dan ..." **kau adalah orang yang aku cintai**.

Himchan memiringkan kepalanya bingung karena ucapan Yongguk yang terputus.

"Dan apa?" tanya Himchan.

Yongguk langsung tampak salting. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan itu disaat kondisi seperti ini!

"Dan... dan bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menyuruh ku untuk tidak khawatir saat melihat INI?!" ucap Yongguk sedikit emosi sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Himchan yang di beberapa jari sudah bercampur warna antara merah dan biru. Kelihatannya sudah sangat parah sekali.

"Ugh, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa _comeback_ dengan jari yang begini? Ayo ikut aku ke rumah sakit sekarang!" paksa Yongguk sambil berdiri dan menarik Himchan untuk berdiri juga. Tetapi Himchan tetap saja tidak bergeming dari tempatnya -_-

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit! Aku benci rumah sakit!" rengek Himchan layaknya anak kecil. Yongguk sampai gemas sendiri melihat kelakuan Himchan yang kelewat _chilidish_.

"Turuti kata-kata ku! Ayo ke rumah sakit!"

"_Aniyo_!"

"Ish, harus ku apakan kau agar mau pergi ke rumah sakit hah?!"

Himchan tampak memikirkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin Yongguk bisa lakukan.

"Cium aku!" tantang Himchan dengan jantannya. Hey sadarlah kau adalah uke kalau sedang bersama Yongguk -_-

Sepertinya kau salah bicara Himchan. Mata Yongguk tampak berbinar bahagia sekarang. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu dan tidak ada keraguan lagi, Yongguk langsung mencium Himchan tepat di bibir.

CUP

Mata Himchan membulat besar.

Wajah nya sudah memerah seperti warna kulit Mr. Krab di film Spongebob! /abaikan/

Yongguk sempat melumat bibir Himchan, mengambil kesempatan dibalik kesempitan.

Setelah puas mengerjai Himchan, Yongguk melepas tautan bibir mereka. Wajah Himchan masih merah dan tampak bengong. Masih tak percaya apa yang baru saja Yongguk lakukan padanya.

"Hey Himchan! Himchan!" panggil Yongguk berkali-kali, tetapi Himchan masih saja terlihat shock.

Yongguk tersenyum tampan. "Sepertinya ciuman dari orang tampan seperti ku memang mematikan. Himchan aja sampai shock." Gumamnya bangga pada diri sendiri.

Karena takut jari Himchan semakin parah nanti, Yongguk segera menggendong Himchan ala _bridal style_, lalu membawa Himchan ke mobilnya dan berangkat ke rumah sakit. Kalau tau membawa Himchan bisa semudah ini, sudah ia cium Himchan dari kemaren. Dasar modus -_-

.

.

.

**_At Hospital_**

Setelah hampir 1 jam menunggu, akhirnya dokter yang memeriksa Himchan keluar juga. Dokter itu pun segera menjelaskan keadaan tangan Himchan pada Yongguk.

Mata Yongguk membulat.

"_MWO_?! JARI HIMCHAN PATAHHHH?!"

.

.

.

Yongguk menatap Himchan sengit. Himchan sendiri malah lebih suka melihat udara hampa daripada membalas tatapan sengit Yongguk.

Sudah hampir 30 menit mereka terus seperti itu. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kamar perawatan.

"Kim Him Chan." panggil Yongguk memecah keheningan.

Himchan masih tidak mau membalas tatapan Yongguk. "Apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan jari mu? Apakah kau suka dengan kondisi jari mu sekarang?" tanya Yongguk dengan nada sarkastik. Tatapan Yongguk terlihat semakin sengit.

**JLEBB**

Himchan langsung menyembunyikan jarinya di belakang punggungnya.

"Lihat? Sekarang kau benar-benar tidak akan bisa _comeback_ Kim Him Chan! Kau dengar apa kata dokter tadi? Jari mu patah! Bukan cuma satu, tapi dua! DUA! Itukah yang kau bilang baik-baik saja kemaren?!" suara Yongguk semakin kuat, membuat Himchan sedikit tersentak.

"Hiks jangan galak gitu... bukan salah ku kemaren terpeleset!" lawan Himchan.

"Mengapa kemaren kau berbohong mengatakan itu tidak sakit? Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Ish aku kan sudah minta maaf! Kenapa kau bawel sekali Bang Yong Guk?!"

Yongguk mendecak kesal. Sejak tadi ia berdebat dengan Himchan, tetapi namja itu tidak sekalipun mau menatap wajahnya. Kurang tampan apa wajah seorang Bang Yong Guk?

"Hey Himchan, tatap aku kalau sedang bicara. Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Yongguk.

Mendengar perkataan Yongguk, wajah Himchan langsung memerah.

"I-itu..."

Yongguk mengerunyutkan dahinya kebingungan. Tidak biasanya Himchan bersikap malu-malu seperti ini. Biasanya malah nggak tahu malu -_-

"Itu apa?"

Himchan masih tidak mau menatap Yongguk. "Itu... gara-gara kau mencium ku tadi."

"..."

**Krik krik.**

Himchan terdiam. Yongguk terlihat mati-matian menahan tawanya. Gara-gara Himchan, mood nya yang awalnya buruk langsung berubah 180 derajat.

"PUAHAHAHAHAHA! JADI GARA-GARA ITU?" tanya Yongguk sambil memegang perutnya.

Himchan mempoutkan bibirnya. "Jangan tertawa! Itu tidak lucu! Berani sekali kau mencium ku!" kesal Himchan.

"Hahahaha bukan kah kau yang meminta? Sebagai _leader_ yang baik aku harus mengabulkan permintaan member-member ku!" ucap Yongguk tersenyum menampakkan gusinya.

Himchan melirik Yongguk sekilas. "Bahkan jika Zelo yang minta cium, kau akan mengabulkan nya?" tanya Himchan. Ada sedikit nada kecewa tersirat di dalam kalimatnya.

"Hah? Tentu saja tidak."

"Kau ini aneh sekali! Zelo kan member mu juga!"

"Zelo memang member ku. Tetapi dia bukan orang yang aku cintai, mana mungkin aku bisa menciumnya." tanggap Yongguk dengan santai.

**Krik krik**.

O-ow...

Yongguk mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Mengapa bisa keceplosan?

Wajah Himchan semakin memerah. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Yongguk yang entah sejak kapan memerah juga.

"Kau... mencintai ku?" tanya Himchan sangaaaat pelan.

Yongguk menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Mungkin ini lah saatnya untuk membuka semuanya (?)

"Ehm... yah... mungkin aku bukan orang yang romantis atau sejenisnya... tetapi, aku memang sangat mencintai mu Kim Him Chan..." ucap Yongguk dengan nada suaranya yang berat itu. Terdengar lembut dan tulus.

"Y-Yongguk-ah..."

"...Maukah kau menjadi pasangan hidupku, Kim Him Chan? Aku akan mencoba berusaha yang terbaik hanya untukmu..." setelah mengucapkan itu, Yongguk langsung berlutut tepat menghadap ke Himchan.

Himchan menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Yongguk menembaknya!

Himchan memang sudah lama mencintai Yongguk. Tetapi selama ini respon Yongguk hanya menganggap Himchan sebagai teman nya, jadi Himchan tidak terlalu berharap banyak. Dan sekarang? Yongguk sedang berlutut dihadapan nya dan meminta nya menjadi pacarnya? Apakah ini nyata?

"Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?" tanya Himchan sambil mencubit pipinya sendiri.

Yongguk sedikit terkekeh melihat kelakuan _childish_ nya Himchan. "Tentu saja tidak _baby_... jadi apa jawaban mu?"

"Tentu saja..." Himchan menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"...tidak."

**JLEBBBB**

'_AAAAA GUE DI TOLAAAAKKK! T_T'_ teriak Yongguk dalam hati. Rasanya (kalau tidak ada Himchan) ingin sekali ia guling-guling di lantai sekarang.

Smirk Himchan muncul saat melihat wajah frustasi Yongguk. Tangan Himchan yang tidak terluka langsung memegangi wajah Yongguk.

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolakmu Bang Yong Guk..." ucap Himchan sambil mengusap pipi Yongguk lembut.

Yongguk membulatkan matanya kaget. _Leader_ dari BAP itu menatap wajah Himchan untuk mencari kebenaran disana. "Benarkah...?"

Himchan mengangguk pelan. Jujur sebenarnya ia sangat malu, terlihat semburan merah di kedua pipinya.

"UYEEE GUE DI TERIMAAAA!" teriak Yongguk sambil berdiri dan memeluk Himchan. Melupakan jari Himchan yang sedang patah. Tetapi Himchan malah sama sekali tidak berontak. Ia tidak mau Yongguk melepas pelukannya hanya karena jari yang kecil itu.

Masih tidak melepas tangannya di pinggang Himchan, Yongguk menatap Himchan lekat-lekat. Wajah itu benar-benar membuatnya jatuh hati.

Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti Yongguk mendekatkan wajahnya ke Himchan. Pasti pada tahu apa yang mau mereka lakuin kan? /otak yadong : ON/ *plak*

"Saranghae Himchannie..."

**BRAK!**

Himchan dan Yongguk refleks menjauhkan diri mereka satu sama lain. Mereka langsung menoleh ke arah pintu dan tampak lah manager mereka berdiri dengan tegapnya di ambang pintu. Manager BAP yang bernama Park Dong Jae *ngarang*.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" tanya Dongjae curiga.

"A-anni, bukan apa-apa _hyung_. _Hyung_ sendiri sedang apa disini?" tanya Yongguk gugup.

"Tentu saja melihat keadaan Himchan! Tidak seperti mu yang _pervert_! Yongguk-ah, ini masih di rumah sakit. Bagaimana kalau tadi yang masuk adalah Jongup atau Zelo dengan wajah polos mereka? _Aigoo_ sungguh tahan lah nafsu(?) mu dulu!" ceramah Dongjae panjang lebar.

Yongguk malah nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Tidak mungkin mereka datang _hyung_, aku belum memberitahu mereka."

"Baiklah cepat kau tunggu di luar. Aku ingin masuk dan memeriksa kondisi Himchan dulu, setelah itu baru kita pulang ke dorm BAP." usir Dongjae ke Yongguk.

"Ne ne! Awas kalau hyung apa-apakan Himchan-ku!" ancam Yongguk saat melewati managernya itu.

"Tidak akan! Cepat keluar sana!" Dongjae segera mendorong Yongguk keluar dan menutup pintunya dari dalam.

**Blam!**

"Huh dasar Yongguk. Kapan sih dia bisa jadi _leader_ yang benar? Kok kamu mau-mau aja sama dia, Himchan?" tanya Dongjae sambil geleng-geleng.

Himchan sedikit tertawa mendengar curhat managernya. Memang benar Yongguk jarang sekali bertingkah seperti kebanyakan _leader_ di boyband yang lain. Tetapi itulah yang Himchan suka dari Yongguk.

"Karena Yongguk beda dari yang lain hyung." jawab Himchan sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE!

.

**_At Dorm BAP_**

"Baiklah apakah semua member BAP sudah berkumpul? Begini, aku akan menyampaikan berita buruk. Himchan tidak bisa ikut _comeback_ dengan kalian semua. Aku turut prihatin juga dengan keadaannya. Kalian harus _comeback_ berlima saja, besok kita adakan tutorial dance untuk menentukan posisi selama Himchan tidak ada." Jelas Park Dong Jae.

"MWOOOOOO?!" teriak Zelo+Jongup+Youngjae+Daehyun dengan nada 9 oktafnya.

"Aish jangan berteriak seperti itu! Jaga _image_ kalian sebagai idola! Lagipula Himchan tidak bisa ikut _comeback_ karena 2 jari tangan nya patah. Penyembuhan nya akan memakan waktu sangat lama." Ucap Dongjae lagi.

"Mwo?! Jari Himchan hyung patah?! Kenapa bisaaaa?" tanya Zelo.

"Tanya saja sama _leader_ kalian itu. Dia yang paling tahu. Sudah ya, aku harus mengurus semua keperluan Himchan dulu. Annyeong!" pamit Dongjae sebelum ia di introgasi lebih lanjut.

Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup dan Zelo menatap Yongguk sengit. Keluar sinar laser dari mata-mata mereka mengarah ke mata Yongguk. Yongguk sampai tersentak kaget.

"K-kenapa kalian ini?" tanya Yongguk heran.

"KAU APAKAN HIMCHAN _HYUNG_?!" tanya Daehyun esmosi dengan mata berapi-api.

"HUH AKU SALAH SUDAH MEMPERCAYAI HIMCHAN _HYUNG_ UNTUKMU!" tambah Youngjae dengan wajah ala antagonis sinetron nya.

"KENAPA _HYUNG_ PATAHKAN JARINYA HIMCHAN _HYUNG_?!" datang protes dari Zelo.

"_HYUNG_ HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB!" kali ini suara nya main dancer alias Jongup.

Nyali Yongguk langsung menciut di kepung keempat membernya.

"B-bukan aku pelakunya... Himchan terpeleset dengan sendirinya..." jawab Yongguk terbata-bata.

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA!" lawan Jongup.

"MANA ADA PENJAHAT YANG MAU NGAKU!" tambah Youngjae.

"AYO KITA PATAHKAN JARI YONGGUK HYUNG JUGA!" seru Daehyun.

"AYOOO!" sahut dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang lain.

Yongguk tersentak kaget, lalu berlari sekuat yang ia bisa.

"ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E!"

Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara member-member BAP dan _leader_ BAP.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**FF APA INI? -_-**

**Udah telat update, FF nya gaje pula!**

**Maafkan dirikuhhh T_T**

**Besok-besok sesudah UN(?), kalau ada kesempatan aku bakal bikin FF yang lebih bagus dari ini! Yaksok! /plak/**

**Oh ya, besok Mir ulangan matem. Para readers yang cantik/ganteng, doain Mir yaaa :***

**Di akhir kata, MIND TO REVIEW? ^_^ /senyum lebar2/*plak***


End file.
